


Враги с привилегиями

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини R to NC-21 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smart Is The New Sexy, Talking, Their first time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Леонарда Снарта есть предложение, от которого невозможно, да и не хочется отказываться.





	Враги с привилегиями

Сценарий их встреч, если у этих встреч вообще был какой-нибудь сценарий, можно описать как бессюжетное церебральное порно. Первое время они еще присматривались друг к другу, ходили кругами, примериваясь, куда побольнее цапнуть, но буквально к третьей встрече это превратилось в будоражащую игру, в соревнование, которое Кейтлин как-то назвала флиртом. По мнению Гаррисона это было гораздо ближе к сексу. В первый раз, когда Леонард принес редкие материалы прямо к нему домой, они долго торговались за бокалом чего-то не слишком алкогольного. В другой раз поводом случилась реализация выращенных лабораторно драгоценностей, и тогда в ход пошли даже угрозы. Но что бы ни было официальным поводом, эти встречи сопровождались учащенным пульсом, затрудненным дыханием и выбросом в кровь исключительно будоражащего химического коктейля, под воздействием которого Гаррисон едва дожидался момента, когда оказывался в уединении, чтобы сбросить отдающееся мелкой дрожью в конечностях возбуждение. Как подросток.

— С чем на этот раз, мистер Снарт? — терпеливо спросил он, застав в своем любимом кресле незваного, но не нежеланного гостя. — Собираетесь предложить мне очередную сделку с совестью или мы просто обменяемся взаимными угрозами?

— Возможно и то и другое, — ответил Снарт, кажется, еще сильнее, чем обычно, растягивая гласные. Если бы не его вечная неимоверная наглость, Гаррисон сказал бы, что тот тянет не только гласные, но и время.

— Что будете пить?

Было довольно странно, что Снарт до сих пор ничего себе не налил. Отчет о проникновении пришел полтора часа назад, то есть, примерно через пятнадцать минут после конца обычного рабочего дня, и если бы Барри не влетел на полной скорости в очередную передрягу, Гаррисон и Снарт прибыли бы примерно одновременно. И все полтора часа Снарт ждал, даже не удосужившись открыть бар или поставить чайник. И не снял парку, хотя обычно это было первым, что он делал, попадая в довольно теплый микроклимат этого дома.

— В прошлый раз вы сварили довольно сносный кофе, — наконец ответил Снарт.

— Сносный?! — Гаррисон поперхнулся возмущением. — Вы оказались способны выпить с довольным выражением лица три чашки «сносного» кофе подряд?

— Я, помимо прочего, мошенник. Я этим лицом зарабатываю, — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Мне казалось, эта профессия называется по-другому…

Гаррисон не стал оборачиваться, чтобы проверить реакцию на свои слова. Ткнул кнопку кофемолки — двадцать восемь секунд для достижения идеального результата.

— Вы не против, если я заменю перец? Розовый вчера закончился, а доставка будет только завтра.

— Послали бы Флэша. Он буквально создан для того, чтобы быть честным исполнительным курьером. Хотя, подозреваю, сегодня он немного нарушил инструкции и не только опоздал сам, но и… — Снарт замолчал, видимо, достигнув лимита слов на одну фразу. Его нелюбовь к пространным предложениям носила едва ли не клинический характер, что Гаррисона всегда забавляло.

В способности верно вычислить цепочку событий конкуренцию Снарту мог бы составить разве что Барри — в силу профессии и потому, что затрачивал теперь гораздо меньше времени на обдумывание. Сколько и как он при этом успевал высчитать в своем собственном ритме, Гаррисон даже задумываться не собирался — парень зачастую обгонял лабораторный компьютер. Но на многое из того, что Снарт мог выдать почти мгновенно, Барри попросту не хватало опыта.

— Итак, — Гаррисон замер, занеся руку над специями, — перец?

— Полностью доверяю вашему вкусу.

На некоторое время в доме повисла тишина и было слышно их тихое дыхание и гудение нагревающейся воды. Кофе пах так, будто через полчаса выходить на работу, и Гаррисон поморщился, разливая его по чашкам. Если он сейчас это выпьет, то не сможет заснуть еще минимум два часа, но варить кофе только для Снарта было бы слишком… Просто «слишком».

— Соль? — Настала очередь Снарта морщиться. Он подцепил из сахарницы коричневый кусочек, положил его в рот, пососал, сделал следующий глоток и прикрыл глаза. — Ну ладно, так вполне терпимо, — заключил он через несколько секунд. Выражение его лица стало менее напряженным и близким к тому, что Гаррисон классифицировал как довольное.

В его любимом кресле, с чашкой кофе и таскающим сахар Снарт выглядел очень уютным. Домашним, что резко контрастировало с тем, что Гаррисон о Снарте знал. И тот наверняка опять затеял какую-то игру, потому что, несмотря на излучаемое им миролюбие, Гаррисон всем нутром чуял подвох. Конечно, будет крайне неосмотрительно выдать свое любопытство, но даже если заснуть удастся не скоро, желание лечь в постель и расслабить ноющие мышцы стало едва терпимым еще час назад.

— У меня был тяжелый день, так что чем раньше мы перейдем к делу, тем скорее оба окажемся в кровати — немного резко даже относительно своего обычного тона начал Гаррисон, заметив, что Снарт сдерживает зевок.

Тот хмыкнул и отставил опустевшую чашку в сторону.

— Как бы мне ни нравилось с вами спорить, эту мысль я полностью поддерживаю. Чем скорее мы окажемся в кровати, тем быстрее закончится этот день, — он наконец-то оторвал взгляд от чашки и повернулся к Гаррисону. — Если, конечно, моя компания не идет вразрез с вашими принципами.

Это было… Не то чтобы Гаррисон никогда не думал о таком повороте событий. Конечно думал — чаще, чем хотелось бы признаться даже себе. Но он точно не ожидал вербального предложения. Куда как проще было представлять, как во время очередного спора они будто случайно оказываются слишком близко, опаляя лица друг друга разъяренным дыханием, и тогда кто-нибудь из них выбирает старый как мир способ заткнуть и ошеломить собеседника одновременно. В других сценариях фигурировали кровати: его собственная, в которой он заставал обнаженного Снарта, то вечером, придя домой, то утром, проснувшись; больничная кровать в лаборатории, на которой Снарта снова штопали после неудачно прошедшего ограбления или нападения мета-человека, и Гаррисон следил за ним, держал за руку или нагибался коснуться губами горячечного или ледяного лба, когда тот неожиданно приходил в сознание; или же это была кровать в гостинице, куда Гаррисона вызвало бы срочное сообщение от Снарта, — с продавленным матрасом, который пришлось бы стащить на пол, потому что кровать слишком сильно скрипит, с серым застиранным бельем и пахнущей пылью подушкой. В общем, Гаррисон был готов к любому развитию событий, кроме озвученного прямого предложения. А ведь пора было уже привыкнуть к тому, насколько сильно Снарт любит договариваться и шокировать собеседника.

— Полагаю, настало время угроз и требований удалиться, — улыбнулся Снарт и подобрался в кресле, готовый теперь в любой момент подняться на ноги.

Гаррисон позволил себе издевательски долгую паузу, прежде чем ответить.

— Полагаю, вы еще с первого визита знаете, — он на мгновение отвернулся, чтобы поставить свою чашку на стол, — где я держу полотенца и запас туалетных принадлежностей. Как и расположение комнат в доме.

Только очень внимательному взгляду была бы заметна перемена в выражении лица Снарта. Гаррисон смотрел очень внимательно и потому увидел, как разгладилась складка под нижней губой, как расслабились полунапряженные желваки, как из глаз ушла злая ирония.

— На самом деле немного раньше. — Снарт все же поднялся текучим движением, умудрившись при этом выскользнуть из парки, и та осела в кресле синим комом. — Был в архиве и подкупил уборщицу.

— Мистер Снарт, не устаю поражаться вашей наглости.

— Лен, — твердо сказал тот, парой шагов сокращая расстояние между ними до нескольких дюймов.

— Хм-м-м?

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы мои партнеры звали меня по имени.

— Насколько мне известно, у вас уже есть партнер, зовущий вас по имени, — заметил Гаррисон, отставляя чашку как можно глубже от края стола, чтобы не мешалась, чем бы дело ни обернулось.

— Однажды я уже предлагал ему расширить партнерство, — губы Снарта искривились в усмешке, — и ни в коем случае не хотел бы повторить эту ошибку. Мик гетеросексуален до мозга костей.

— Что послужило причиной думать, что я — нет?

— Ваше очевидное возбуждение. Есть некоторая вероятность, что вас привлекает опасность и будоражит наше противостояние, но мне нравится думать, что причиной вашего возбуждения является моя неотразимая внешность, высокий интеллект и прочие притягательные личные качества.

С этими словами Снарт качнулся вперед, и расстояния между ними почти не осталось. Можно было отпрянуть, оттолкнуть его, продолжить игру, но то самое возбуждение, о котором упомянул Снарт, весьма недвусмысленно дало о себе знать, и Гаррисон решил, что игры пора оставить в стороне.

— Я готов обсудить твое предложение во всех подробностях… Лен, — сказал он, глядя в прищуренные холодные глаза, и поднял руку, чтобы коснуться кончиками пальцев гладкой бархатистой щеки.

Чувствовать губами эту хвастливую улыбку оказалось приятно, пусть и длилось это всего несколько секунд, после чего пахнущий кофе и сахаром рот дрогнул и раскрылся навстречу. Снарт целовался жадно, то прихватывая его губы своими, то прикусывая их, то раздвигая языком, чтобы проникнуть глубже. Не отвечать с такой же жадностью дорвавшегося подростка оказалось невозможно; каждое движение губ и языка, каждое прикосновение усиливало сладкое тянущее чувство в районе солнечного сплетения и тяжелое напряжение в паху. Полторы минуты спустя Гаррисон понял, что он либо перестал контролировать себя, либо перестал нормально чувствовать свои губы — ко вкусу кофе примешался железистый оттенок.

— Ох, — выдохнул Снарт, разорвав поцелуй, и отстранился, позволяя увидеть, порозовевшие и припухшие от поцелуя губы. И узкую, сочащуюся алым трещинку на нижней. — Хорошо, первый пункт соглашения можно считать проработанным.

— И сколько в соглашении пунктов? — уточнил Гаррисон и сглотнул, смачивая пересохшее горло. И еще раз — поймав потемневший взгляд собеседника.

— Все они, — многообещающе протянул Снарт и медленно поднес ладонь к его лицу. — Например, я не люблю резких движений и не говорю в постели о работе.

— С некоторых пор я не люблю смешивать работу и личную жизнь и не люблю обсуждать причину этой нелюбви, — не остался в долгу Гаррисон. Говорить со Снартом о бывшей жене он точно не собирался.

— Неревнив и иногда не против присоединиться, — ухмыльнулся Снарт, и Гаррисон почувствовал, как от одного вида этой ухмылки под сердцем снова закручивается спиралью стихшее было возбуждение. — Одинаково приемлю активную и пассивную позицию. Твоя очередь.

Пожалуй, такое лихое начало стоило небольшого бонуса, так что Гаррисон двинул под удар одну из не самых бессильных фигур. Возможно, слона.

— У меня не было практики анального секса, если не считать неудачного опыта в колледже, — признался он, — но теорию я, смею надеяться, изучил в достаточной мере.

Жертва оказалась не напрасной — зрачки Снарта мгновенно расширились, раздвинув ставшую темнее и ярче радужку, и его пальцы наконец-то легли Гаррисону на лицо, почти невесомо разгладив морщинки у внешнего уголка глаза и очертив скулу.

— Тогда нам тем более не следует и дальше растрачивать время зря. Как насчет взаимной дрочки перед сном? И если я проснусь раньше тебя, можно будет тебе сразу отсосать, не пытаясь сначала разбудить?

Возбуждение взорвалось, прокатилось сразу по всему телу, прошив члены и ударив в голову, и Гаррисон судорожно втянул носом воздух, чтобы хватило ответить.

— Принимаю оба предложения, — хрипло выдохнул он, кладя руку Снарту на бедро и притягивая к себе для нового поцелуя, потому что скажи Снарт еще хоть слово, Гаррисон рисковал бы кончить просто от звука его голоса.

Несмотря на собственное предложение не терять зря время, Снарт не торопился, явно следуя четкому плану по разоблачению их обоих так, чтобы это не мешало обоюдным ласкам и поцелуям. Они одновременно, не сговариваясь, скинули обувь, и длинные пальцы Снарта ловко избавили сначала брючные карманы Гаррисона от телефона, платка, мелочи и ключей, выгрузив все это на стоящий в коридоре столик, а затем — самого Гаррисона от брюк. На брюках Снарта карманов не оказалось, и они просто мягко упали вниз и тоже остались позади на полу. В следующем поцелуе Гаррисон перехватил инициативу, вжал Снарта в стену, приспустил с него белье, обхватил ладонью налитый кровью и запачканный сочащейся влагой член. Снарт охнул в поцелуй, и в следующий миг его пальцы крепко ухватили Гаррисона за челюсть и надавили, отодвигая.

— Без резких движений, — напомнил он, сжимая второй рукой член Гаррисона через ткань, и, дождавшись ответной улыбки, отпустил и там, и там, но лишь для того, чтобы обеими руками забраться ему в трусы.

В другое время Гаррисон попытался бы соревноваться с ним в выдержке, но прямо сейчас ему хотелось увидеть наглую победную ухмылку, так что он полностью сосредоточился на ощущениях в паху и на губах и на том, чтобы не сбиться с медленного тягучего ритма, в котором двигал собственной рукой.

Кончил Снарт значительно позже него — без единого звука, почти не сбившись с дыхания и лишь едва заметно напрягшись. Ни на мгновение не разрывая зрительного контакта, будто запоминая, кто именно доставляет ему удовольствие. Учитывая, что спать Снарт собирался в его постели, мысль о том, что он хочет как можно быстрее приучить себя к тому, что Гаррисон принадлежит ему, что ему можно доверять, не была лишена оснований. Не сказать, чтобы Гаррисон был против такого подхода.

Кончив, Снарт не стал одеваться, наоборот, стянул с себя до конца трусы, вывернулся из заляпанных по низу спермой рубашки и майки, нагнулся подобрать с пола брюки.

— Можно воспользоваться твоей стиральной машинкой? — спросил он, склонив голову набок и как-то по-особому улыбаясь, и Гаррисон вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Что ж, если бы в партнере меня интересовало мгновенное понимание отсылок к современным фильмам о супергероях, мне следовало выбрать Циско.

Гаррисон покачал головой, представив, как это смотрелось бы со стороны, и пожалел об этом. Боль из шеи и спины никуда не делась, хотя и приглушилась ненадолго адреналином и удовольствием.

— Мое тоже закинь, — сказал он, махнув в сторону второй ванной комнаты. — И приходи потом сразу в спальню.

От цепкого взгляда Снарта, наблюдающего за тем, как он раздевается, ненадолго проснулось смущение, но Гаррисон успешно проигнорировал его, больше обеспокоенный тем, чтобы не слишком резко двигаться, удерживая боль в рамках терпимого.

— Встретимся в спальне, — кивнул Снарт, забрал у него вещи и направился дальше по коридору — за остатками одежды. Гаррисон проследил, как он нагибается, отметил тонкий белый шрам на бедре и обозначившуюся ямку на ягодице, когда Снарт снова разогнулся, и пошел в душ, раздумывая, во что же он ввязался.

Надеясь, что если вода будет достаточно горячей, то станет легче, Гаррисон выкрутил кран и рефлекторно отскочил, когда плечи ожгло. Мысли резко вернулись от ехидной улыбки и огромных, окаймленных темно-синим зрачков Снарта к реальности. Вода, отрегулированная до приемлемой температуры, смыла пот и успевшие подсохнуть следы спермы, гель для душа — не свежий ледяной, как по утрам, а мягко пахнущий специями, — ненадолго задержался взбитой шапкой на волосах, стек по телу щекочущими струйками. Гаррисон потянулся за зубной щеткой, чтобы не наклоняться потом над раковиной. Щиплющий привкус напомнил кофейно-перечный поцелуй. Гаррисон выполоскал пасту, обвел кончиком языка зубы, скользнул по небу, воспроизводя ощущение от исследующего его рот языка Снарта, прикрыл глаза, в последний раз подставляя лицо под горячие струи. Он и впрямь собирался спать со Снартом во всех смыслах этого слова. Вот вам и «флирт»…

Спина напомнила о себе, когда Гаррисон высушивал тяжелым полотенцем голову, так что невскрытая до сих пор упаковка ибупрофена в шкафчике наконец-то пригодилась.

В спальню он вошел на полминуты позже, чем Снарт. Машинально отметив, что на душ у них ушло почти одинаково времени, и что Снарт с первого раза угадал, с какой стороны подойти к кровати — или знал заранее, что более вероятно, — Гаррисон наконец-то забрался под одеяло и позволил мышцам расслабиться. Спину снова прошило болью, и он, видимо, не смог сдержать болезненного вздоха, потому что устраивающийся рядом Снарт немедленно сел в постели и навис сверху.

— Поворачивайся, я разомну, — предложил он, хотя тон мало отличался от ультимативного.

— Я в порядке, — ровно ответил Гаррисон, которому одна только мысль о том, что придется снова двигаться, доставляла боль. — К утру буду как новенький.

— Это ты деткам своим заливать будешь. Не сопротивляйся.

Снарт отодвинулся, сдернул одеяло с кровати, и на плечо и бедро Гаррисона легли горячие ладони.

— Не сопротивляйся, — повторил Снарт, прежде чем быстро, но мягко перекатить его на живот. Гаррисон постарался отвлечься от мысли, что сам он одет в футболку и мягкие пижамные штаны, а тот сидит на кровати абсолютно голый и не кажется смущенным этим фактом.

Он и из душа пришел сразу таким — обнаженным, но не выглядящим ни неуместным, ни беззащитным, ни стесненным освещением. Без одежды Снарт казался меньше и естественнее. На гладкой коже выделялись редкие отметины шрамов, ни одному из которых не было меньше года. Мускулы при ходьбе и когда он поворачивался резко проступали под плотной кожей, и их хотелось проследить руками, убедиться, что не почудилось. Аккуратно подстриженные волосы в паху не скрывали очертаний члена, и не привлекали взгляд дольше пристойного. Снарт не красовался, хотя его тело было красивым, но излучал уверенность. Как и всегда. Как и сейчас.

— Кричи, если сделаю больно, — велел он, мягко поглаживая все же напрягшуюся спину прямо через футболку. — Или сразу скажи, где болит сильнее, чтобы я не искал.

— Шея, между позвоночником и правой лопаткой, под лопаткой, поясница, — перечислил Гаррисон, смирившись. Сдвинул подушку и оперся о нее лбом, чтобы можно было дышать, не поворачивая головы.

— Молодец.

Горячие ладони очертили мышцы в указанных местах, сначала нежно, едва касаясь, потом еще раз, и еще, с каждым прикосновением увеличивая давление, растягивая, согревая, вминаясь. Больно не было, хотя Гаррисон был готов терпеть. Вместо боли пришло спокойствие и желание, чтобы массаж длился как можно дольше. И, возможно, перерос во что-нибудь менее расслабляющее, пусть даже они и условились все остальное перенести на утро. Но это желание быстро пропало, потому что стоило боли окончательно уйти, как снова навалилась усталость, пригвождая к постели, вдавливая в матрас ничуть не меньше, чем Снарт, успевший сесть ему на бедра.

Время расплылось и стало незначительным. Руки Снарта сменило теплое и почти невесомое по сравнению с ними одеяло, матрас качнулся, снова прогибаясь рядом с Гаррисоном.

— Приятных снов, — шепнул Снарт ему на ухо перед тем как погасить свет, и Гаррисон понадеялся, что так и будет.

***

Утром он проснулся первым — до всех будильников, удивительно выспавшийся и отдохнувший. Спящий Снарт выглядел таким же милым и домашним, как предыдущим вечером в кресле с чашкой кофе, но Гаррисон не успел достаточно налюбоваться этим видом.

— Уже утро? — Голос Снарта был хриплым со сна и будил далекие от невинности мысли и желания.

— Я сделаю завтрак.

— С чего такая щедрость? — Снарт выбрался из кровати, потянулся, явно зная, какое впечатление производит его подчеркнутое рассветным солнцем тело. — Мне вполне подойдет твой вариант: кофе и печенье. Или, если позволишь, я сварю кофе нам обоим.

В душ Снарт последовал за ним, и Гаррисон не нашелся, чем пресечь подобную бесцеремонность. А когда Снарт опустился перед ним на колени, вообще забыл, что собирался его выставить из ванной комнаты.

И кофе Снарт сделал неплохой. Отличный кофе, вкус которого, вместе с ощущением жадного поцелуя на губах Гаррисон чувствовал всю дорогу до лаборатории.

После третьего странного взгляда Кейтлин, Гаррисон понял, что почти постоянно улыбается как придурок. Видимо, это было слишком для ребят, потому что и Циско, и Барри, явившийся в лабораторию перед работой, тоже косились на него настороженно.

— Что? — не выдержал он, когда в очередной раз посмотрев на него, все трое многозначительно переглянулись.

— Доктор Уэллс, я не покривлю душой, если скажу, что вы нам как второй отец, — затараторил Барри, — хотя, мне, скорее, как третий. Ну, в некотором смысле. Не в смысле что вы старый. Но больше, чем просто учитель или наставник… — он замялся, но потом снова нашелся: — Мы вас очень ценим и любим и счастливы за вас, но…

— Но что, мистер Аллен?

— Барри хочет сказать, — вмешался Циско, — что нам всем интересно, когда вы познакомите нас со своей девушкой.

— С девушкой? — не понял в первый момент Гаррисон. Потом сообразил и нахмурился. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Он слишком расслабился от хорошего секса и того, насколько комфортно и правильно Снарт вписался в его жизнь и быт. Будто на заранее подготовленное место. Что совершенно не означало, что он готов делиться этой новостью с кем бы то ни было. — Зачем?

Циско смутился и первым отвел взгляд. Барри внезапно вспомнил, что опаздывает на работу, и сбежал — только вспышка мелькнула. Гаррисон перевел взгляд на Кейтлин, натолкнулся на чересчур понимающую улыбку и приложил палец к губам. Кейтлин улыбнулась еще шире и кивнула.

День прошел неплохо, если не обращать внимание на обиженные взгляды Циско. Даже преступники внезапно будто все сразу решили взять выходной, так что Барри за все время патрулирования только кошек с деревьев снимал, образно выражаясь.

Распрощавшись со всеми пораньше, Гаррисон вернулся домой, подсознательно ожидая застать там Снарта, хотя тот еще утром сказал, что его не будет в городе ближайшие три дня. Вместо Снарта его ждал рецепт кофе, прижатый к столу ключом без опознавательных знаков.

Будь Гаррисон спидстером, он бы, конечно, рванул по городу проверять все замки, но поскольку он не спидстер и не идиот, он может терпеливо три дня подождать, чтобы просто спросить.


End file.
